


Kiss me with fire

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	Kiss me with fire

哈利一整天都显得心神不宁，以致于魔药课的时候他误把干荨麻当成无花果皮丢进了坩埚，他的缩身药剂冒出了黑色的烟雾而不是课本上的淡蓝色，并且使整个教室闻起来像是腐烂了好几天的老鼠脾脏。

“很好，波特”斯内普吼道，“格兰芬多会为此被扣掉三分。”

但是哈利好像没有听到他说什么似的，或者说他毫不在意，下课铃声一响，他就抓起课本冲出了教室。

我必须要跟小天狼星谈谈。哈利边奋力地挤开走廊上的人群，边想。

————

在跟韦斯莱双胞胎道过晚安以后（他们看起来似乎是在研究鼻血牛轧糖的解药），格兰芬多的公共休息室终于安静了下来，只剩下哈利一个人。

早些时候，他告诉罗恩和赫敏自己今晚要通宵赶一篇魔法史论文，那两个人都表现了出十分的同情，哈利假装毫不在意地挥挥手，心里却为自己瞒着他们而感到愧疚。

我会告诉他们的，只不过是在我和小天狼星谈过以后。哈利在心里这样安慰自己。

现在，先干正事。

哈利俯身在壁炉前布满焦痕和绽线的地毯上，他从口袋里掏出一把飞路粉，然后把粉撒到了离他很近的木头上。它们立刻变成翠绿的绿色火焰。哈利以前从来没这样做过，虽然他想他知道会发生什么。

“12号，格里莫广场！”哈利响亮并清楚地说，同时将头伸进了壁炉里。

这是他所经历过最古怪的旅行方式，哈利以前用飞路粉旅行过，但上一次它使他整个身体在火焰中不停地旋转，并穿过了整个城市的巫师壁炉网络。这回哈利的膝盖跪在格兰芬多公共休息室的地板上，他的头却穿过了绿色的火焰。

然后，旋转突然停止了。哈利有种呕吐的冲动，他的脖子又热又痒，膝盖开始发疼。他睁开眼睛，这是格里莫广场12号的厨房，一个黑色长发的男人正坐在壁炉前，看到哈利，他从椅子里跃起，伏到了炉边。

“小天狼星，”哈利飞快地冲他打个招呼，“你好吗？”

“别管我，”小天狼星一脸严肃地看着他，“你怎么样了？我一接到海德薇的信就守在这里了，发生什么了？”

“我……”哈利自责了一下，他没想到自己那封匆匆忙忙写好的便笺让自己的教父如此着急。

但小天狼星会意识到这个会面的必要性的，哈利想。

“我想找你问问有关于女孩的建议。”哈利鼓起勇气说。

小天狼星沉默了像有一个世纪之久，整个厨房里似乎只听得见火焰的噼啪声，哈利开始隐隐地有点不安了。

“我还以为……”小天狼星盯着哈利那张酷似詹姆的脸，缓缓地开口。

“非常抱歉，小天狼星，”哈利飞快地打断了他，脸涨得通红（也可能是因为他的脸在火里面，小天狼星想），“我知道我不应该拿这样的事情来麻烦你。”

“不，不，哈利，”小天狼星突然咧嘴笑了笑，“我只是以为你的伤疤又痛了，你当然应该找我问我这些事情，”他做了个鬼脸，“我的意思是，我可是你的教父。”

“噢，”哈利松了一口气，“我还以为你生气了，毕竟我让你担心了这么久。”

“这没什么，”小天狼星耸了耸肩，冲哈利眨了眨眼，“所以，她是个红头发吗？”

没等哈利回答，他突然笑了。他看上去比哈利上一次见到的时候要年轻很多，也许是因为他不再瘦得像个骷髅一样了。

“梅林啊，你真像詹姆。”小天狼星低低地说，好像忘记了哈利的存在。

他想起了四年级的时候，詹姆告诉他自己喜欢上了莉莉伊万斯。

“大脚板，你觉不觉得鼻涕精出现在伊万斯身边的次数太多了点，你说他是不是……”

“……喜欢伊万斯？”小天狼星没好气地接话，冲詹姆翻了个白眼，“说真的，你已经无聊到要研究鼻涕精的感情生活了？”

当詹姆本星期第五次试图讨论这个话题的时候，小天狼星终于开始显得不耐烦了。

“说实话，尖头叉子，你提起这件事的次数一点不比鼻涕精出现在伊万斯身边的次数少。”

"噢，好吧。“詹姆破天荒地闭嘴了，他玩着手中的金色飞贼，露出一种任谁看了都觉得可怜的表情。

詹姆·每隔一段时间就故作深沉·波特。

小天狼星在心里好笑地说了一句，继续低头研究着詹姆那字迹凌乱的草药学作业。这个蠢货的聪明劲显然都给了其他几门课和魁地奇，他的草药学简直是一团糟。

“唉。”耳边传来格兰芬多追球手做作的叹气声。

“到底怎么了？”小天狼星莫名其妙地扔下了手中的羊皮纸，身体向后仰着，只用椅子的两条腿着地，打量着自己的好友。

“大脚板，”詹姆突然变得一本正经，他把椅子向小天狼星挪了挪，神秘兮兮地凑了过去，“你，你觉得伊万斯怎么样？”

“哪个伊万斯？”小天狼星一头雾水地看着他，“莉莉伊万斯？”

“嘘……”詹姆大惊失色，飞快地伸手捂住了他的嘴巴，转头看了看休息室里的其他人，“你小点声！”

小天狼星想他知道到底发生什么事了。

上课的时候一反常态拉着自己坐在第二排（那是因为伊万斯就坐在第一排），一看到那个红发女孩的时候就会故意提高音量跟自己说话，还有越来越频繁的挂在嘴边的“伊万斯”。

小天狼星的胃里好像突然发生了某种爆炸。

“你喜欢她。”他挣脱了詹姆的手，一字一句地对着好友说。

“什么？”詹姆有些吃惊，然后他迅速地涨红了脸蛋，怔怔地看着小天狼星。

“你喜欢她。”小天狼星又重复了一遍，这回声音大了很多，一些女孩非常感兴趣地转过头来看着他们，然后开始窃窃私语。

詹姆张了张嘴，却什么都说不出来。

“我没猜错吧，尖头叉子？”小天狼星用一种生硬的语气说道，心里却升起了一团小小的火焰。

告诉我我错了。

“我想你是对的，”詹姆突然以一种非常泄气的声音回答着，浅褐色的眼睛里满是尴尬，“大脚板，我……”

火焰跳了跳，然后熄灭了。

“作业改得差不多了，”小天狼星突然把草药学作业扔到了他面前，努力不去看詹姆的眼睛，“只要再找莱姆斯检查一下……”

“小天狼星，”詹姆急急地抓住了他的手，“你不会生我的气吧？”

“我为什么要生你的气，尖头叉子？”小天狼星平静地说。

“因为……”詹姆不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，“伊万斯跟鼻涕精，我的意思是，你知道她很讨厌我们。我想，也许，你会不希望我……”

小天狼星突然笑了。

“你想得太多了，詹姆波特。”他轻声在詹姆耳边说着。

小天狼星停止了回忆，因为哈利的话突然窜进了他的耳朵。

“……事实上，她是黑头发。”他的教子看起来有些困惑地说。

“哦，黑头发。”小天狼星重复道。

他看上去显然有一点心不在焉，哈利在心里想，也许我该告诉他发生在有求必应屋里的事情。

“我们……我们接吻了。”哈利竭力装出一副满不在乎的强调，然而失败了。

“什么？“

哈利得意地看到自己的教父露出了大吃一惊的表情。

”没错，“哈利补充道，”就在今天，这就是为什么我想找你谈谈的原因。“

”哈利，“小天狼星似乎在思索着应该用什么语气来说话，”我不得不说，你的动作可比詹姆快多了。“

哈利笑了一声，觉得有点不好意思。

”毕竟詹姆和莉莉是在他们七年级的时候才，你知道。“小天狼星匆匆地冲哈利做了个手势，好像觉得自己不应该提到这件事情。

”你是说我的父母——“哈利发现自己也说不出那个词，毕竟了解这些细节感觉十分奇怪。他可从来没想象过大人们也会，跟他们一样，接吻什么的。

”没错。“小天狼星简短地回答道，然而他还是无可避免地想到七年级的那天晚上。

他怎么可能忘记呢。

与其用走，倒不如用飘来形容詹姆波特如何回到格兰芬多塔楼的。

他的脸上挂着一副不同寻常的表情，半是恍惚，半是迷茫，看上去傻极了——倒不是说他平时不傻，小天狼星在心里笑了一声，只不过是今晚上更加引人发笑罢了。

”瞧，是谁回来了，詹姆伊万斯！“小天狼星懒洋洋地倚在床上，他穿着一件灰色的晨衣，膝盖上放着一张羊皮纸。

“亲爱的男学生会主席先生，你是否注意到现在已经过了午夜十二点了？”莱姆斯放下了手中的书，温和地打趣道。

彼得从被窝里露出了半个头，他几乎要睡着了。

“得了吧，月亮脸，”小天狼星漫不经心地挥挥手，“他能认识回来的路就算不错了。有时候我真怀疑伊万斯是不是修炼了什么奇怪的黑魔法，把尖头叉子的智商都吸走了。”

莱姆斯笑了起来：“你的约会怎么样了，尖头叉子？”

“能怎么样，”詹姆还没来得及回答，小天狼星不客气地抢着说，“两个人在观星台呆了整整一个晚上，一动也不动，“他扬了扬手中的活点地图，”一开始我还以为是地图出毛病了呢。”

“这就是你安静了一整晚的原因？”莱姆斯有点吃惊地看着他。

“怎么了？”小天狼星被他的表情弄得莫名其妙。

“没什么，亲爱的大脚板，”莱姆斯跟彼得相视一笑，然后缓缓地说，“只是通常当詹姆不在的时候，你很少能安安静静地坐下来五分钟。”

“没错，”彼得补充道，“一般来说，你会持续嚷嚷着你快要无聊死了，直到莱姆斯威胁着他要开始给你补习魔法史才闭嘴。”

“虫尾巴，我不记得我有……”

“伙计们，伙计们，”莱姆斯突然打断了他们的对话，他用眼神示意他们安静下来，指了指詹姆。

这个家伙从进门开始就没有说过一句话，这实在太反常了。要知道，每次在他跟伊万斯约过会以后，接下来的几天里所有人都必须忍受着他反复地提起伊万斯如何被自己的妙语连珠逗得咯咯发笑。

“詹姆？”莱姆斯轻声地叫了一句，然而詹姆只是含糊地应了一声，他连鞋子都没脱就爬上了床，用被子把自己裹了起来。

发生什么事了？彼得对莱姆斯做了个夸张的口型，后者皱着眉头耸了耸肩，表示他也不知道。

小天狼星的心砰砰地跳着，他走近了詹姆的床，半是担忧半是紧张。

梅林在上，绝不会是他以为的那件事发生了。

“尖头叉子？”他低下头，轻轻地推了推被子里的那个人，“怎么了？”

像过了有一个世纪之久，詹姆的声音才从被子下面闷闷地传过来：“大脚板……”

“是因为伊万斯吗？”小天狼星不带感情地问道，莱姆斯注意到他的手在微微地颤抖着。

被子下面的人猛一阵点头。

小天狼星的心雀跃了起来。

“她，她把你给甩了？”

被子下面传来一声抽泣。

彼得惊恐地长大了嘴巴，求助似看向莱姆斯，后者也困惑地走到了詹姆的床边。

“尖头叉子？”小天狼星试探性地把手搭到了好友的被子上，他为自己那莫名其妙涌出来的喜悦而愧疚着。

“詹姆，”莱姆斯柔声地说，“如果你需要我们的帮助……”

“骗到你们了吧！”

突然，被子被掀开了，詹姆笑嘻嘻地坐了起来——这个混蛋看上去心情好极了，事实上，简直好得不能再好，甚至比他获得魁地奇杯的时候还要神采飞扬。

“我跟莉莉接吻了。”他骄傲地宣布道。

小天狼星的心一沉，他的手慢慢地从被子上松开。

“啊哈！”彼得大叫了一声，他光着脚跳下了床，显得格外兴奋。

“噢，恭喜你，尖头叉子。”卢平慢慢地开口了，他看上去有点意外，“我还以为你的动作会更快一点。”

“那么，詹姆，”彼得羡慕地看着他，“怎么样？”

他显然是三个人里面对这件事最感兴趣的那一个。

“什么怎么样，虫尾巴？”詹姆故作神秘地挤了挤眼睛，伸手拍了拍彼得的脑袋。

“你们可是在观星台上呆了一整晚，”彼得的脸上露出了一种近似渴望的表情，他转过头，征求意见似的看了看小天狼星，“对吧，大脚板？”

小天狼星从床边站了起来，走向自己的床，他的脸色有点儿苍白。

然后，他转过身，平静地扫了彼得一眼，“虫尾巴，你要是真的对接吻那么感兴趣的话，为什么不自己去找一个女孩儿试试呢？”

“我？”彼得讪讪地笑了，“谁，谁会喜欢我？”

“噢，我可不知道，”小天狼星傲慢地说，双手交叉叠在脑后，“或许你可以试试去邀请桃金娘。”

詹姆咧嘴笑了笑，然后冲小天狼星不赞同地摇摇头：“太刻薄了，大脚板。”

小天狼星扯过被子盖住了自己的头，他几乎能猜到，詹姆现在一定是指着自己对彼得和莱姆斯做着“每个月总有那么几天”的口型，然后假装无奈地耸耸肩。

巨大的内疚感向小天狼星袭来。

他也不明白自己为什么会对彼得说出这样的话，天知道，这可怜虫不过是想听詹姆像以往一样大谈特谈伊万斯罢了。

但是我不想听。

一个声音在他的心底喊着。

同时，一种陌生的灼烧一般的疼痛感从他的胸腔升起，这种从未有过的感觉紧紧地攥住了他，小天狼星从没有像这样强烈地希望过自己现在是其他的什么人，只要能够从这种痛苦里解脱，任何其他人……

“小天狼星，小天狼星！”

哈利皱起眉头，他的教父好像又陷入了某种沉思。

“非常抱歉，哈利，”小天狼星回过神来，冲哈利苦涩地笑了笑，“我不该走神的。”

“没关系，”哈利有些阴沉地回答，“大概是我跟别人接吻的事情对你来说实在是太无聊了……”

“不，当然不是！”小天狼星飞快地打断了他，“我只是……咳，对不起，你刚刚正在说？”

“我跟秋接吻了，”哈利回答道，他有点垂头丧气，“可是我不知道……我们接吻的时候她正在哭。”

“噢，哈利，”小天狼星吃惊地睁大了眼睛，“你接吻的技巧有那么糟糕？”

“也许吧，”哈利看上去显得十分心烦意乱，“我还没考虑过这个问题。”

“听着，哈利，”小天狼星盯着他的教子，努力地想从脑海里搜刮出点什么适当的建议，然后，他深吸一口气，“也许她不喜欢你，你知道，女孩们总是会因为讨厌一些人而哭鼻子。我想，你是不是太急了点，毕竟……”

“秋说过她喜欢我。”哈利急急地打断了他。

“谁知道呢，女孩们总是这样口是心非。”

“小天狼星，”哈利怀疑地看着他的教父，“你喜欢过什么人吗？我的意思是，你有没有，跟什么人接过吻？那是什么感觉？”

小天狼星愣住了，他看上去有点尴尬。

哈利有些后悔自己提出了这个鲁莽的问题，但是，小天狼星从来没有跟他谈论过自己是否交过女朋友的事情，不是吗。

“对不起，如果你不想说的话……”

“不，哈利，”小天狼星打断了哈利的话，躲避着他的眼神，“如果这能帮助得到你的话，当然，我是说，我的确有……跟喜欢的人接过吻。”

“你哭了吗？对不起，我的意思是，你们是怎么开始的？你们此前交谈过吗？你感觉如何？”哈利急急地抛出了一大串问题。

“我们那时候都喝醉了，哈利，”小天狼星冲他苦涩地笑了笑，低声说道。

“醉了？”哈利吃惊地说。

“是的，就在我毕业的那天，在霍格沃兹的最后一夜。”

事实上，那天晚上，在三把扫帚酒吧里，彼得才是喝得最多的那个，这个小个子男孩灌下了数量令人咂舌的烈火威士忌。詹姆也喝了不少，而他自己只是微醺，只有莱姆斯是滴酒未沾，

“总得保证有人把你们运回格兰芬多塔楼里，这是我做级长的最后一晚了，我可不希望再闯一些足以让我们被开除的大祸。”棕色头发的男孩笑着说，他的笑容看起来比往常更令人安心。詹姆自讨没趣，也劝不动他。

莱姆斯卢平从来都是他们四个人里面最有原则的那个人。

“真是难以想象，我的男孩们都要毕业了。布莱克和波特，你们的问题总是逗得我发笑。没了你俩，霍格沃兹该会多么无聊啊。”罗斯默塔夫人靠在吧台上，手里端着一杯蜂蜜酒。

“亲爱的罗斯默塔，别担心，我们会常常回来看望你的，”詹姆坐在吧台前的椅子上，冲小天狼星挤了挤眼睛，“尤其是布莱克，他一定会比我们回来得都要频繁，对吧，大脚板？”

“当然了，罗斯默塔。”小天狼星漫不经心地回答道，他的衣领半敞着，脸上是布莱克家族那种天生的高傲。所有人都以为他喜欢着罗斯默塔夫人，三把扫帚酒吧的女主人，这个身材婀娜的女人。

“噢，得了吧，”罗斯默塔夫人摆摆手，“每一个人毕业之前都是这样告诉我的，结果呢，我等得白了头发，还是看着你们这一群群小混蛋就这样永远地离开霍格沃兹。”

“我……一……一定会……回来的……”彼得倒在吧台上，口齿不清地说。他刚刚还在抱着詹姆痛哭，随后又吐了莱姆斯一身。

“我看我们真的该回去了，”莱姆斯一只手扶起彼得，有些担心，“现在已经接近午夜了，明天还有毕业典礼要参加呢。”

其他两个人对视了一眼，点点头。

他们告别了罗斯默塔夫人，慢慢地朝月光下的城堡走去。

“本来还打算着今晚最后一次去拜访一下纪念杯陈列室的，”走到大堂的时候，詹姆有些遗憾地叹了口气，“去看看我和大脚板擦了七年的纪念杯们，莱姆斯拿的那些奖牌，还有我的那座魁地奇奖杯。”然后他又看了看此刻正趴在莱姆斯背上的彼得，“这个倒霉蛋喝得也太多了。”

“嘿，尖头叉子，你猜怎么着，你可以跟大脚板去那儿，”莱姆斯愉快地说，“我想把彼得带回宿舍，这个可怜的家伙可再也经不起折腾了。”

“真的吗？”詹姆的眼睛亮了起来，他打了个酒嗝，晃晃小天狼星的胳膊，“大脚板，伙，伙计，你愿意吗？”

“我无所谓。”小天狼星地冲他耸了耸肩膀。

“太好了！”詹姆看上去高兴极了，他搂着小天狼星的脖子，脚步显得有些不稳，“那我们走吧。”

“别再去招惹费尔奇了，放过那个可怜的老头最后一晚吧。”小天狼星听到莱姆斯在背后不放心地喊着，转过身对他做了个不用担心的手势。

“费尔奇？”詹姆靠在小天狼星的肩膀上，大笑了起来，“大脚板，你怎么看？”

“这是我们在霍格沃兹的最后一夜了，”他含糊道，“我可不想被关禁闭。”

“噢，好吧，”詹姆有些无趣地嘟囔道，“我以为你会想给费尔奇留下点永久的记忆。”

“相信我，”小天狼星努力地支撑着詹姆的大半个身体，艰难爬着通往四楼的大理石楼梯，并且试图不踩着几个同样喝得烂醉的赫奇帕奇，“这七年我们给他留下的记忆够他回忆一辈子了。”

“哈哈，”詹姆好像想到了什么，笑了起来，呼吸喷到他的脖子上，“的确，我跟你，大脚板，我们可真够糟糕的，是不是？”

“不得不说，亲爱的伙计，你的自省意识迟到了十八年，”小天狼星也笑了，“但是千万别把我跟你归到同一类，我可还没那么无可救药。瞧，我们到了。”

詹姆松开了搂住他脖子的手，掏出了魔杖：“Alohomo（基佬！！！）！”

门仍旧紧紧地关着，没有丝毫反应。

他疑惑地转过头，小天狼星没好气地抢过他的魔杖，指着门：“Alohomora！”

门开了。

“噢，”詹姆高兴得手舞足蹈，他撞撞小天狼星的手臂，“真有你的，大脚板。”

詹姆波特的确是喝醉了。小天狼星有些好笑。

“走吧，不是要进去拜访你的魁地奇奖杯吗？”他拉着詹姆，走了进去。

水晶玻璃柜里，那些陈列着奖杯、盾牌、奖牌和雕像都积满了灰尘，仿佛被人遗忘了很久。小天狼星一眼就看到了属于詹姆的那个魁地奇杯，它被摆放在一堆很矮的奖杯旁边，显得特别突出。

詹姆显然也看到了。

"Scourgify."小天狼星挥舞着魔杖，它又变得闪闪发光了。

“谢谢你，大脚板。”詹姆含糊地说着，轻轻地用手摸了摸那个奖杯。

小天狼星没有说话，他同样沉默地打量着陈列柜——雷古勒斯也有一个魁地奇杯。

他几乎感到了一点痛苦。

自从五年级的暑假出走之后，他再也没有跟雷古勒斯说过话。

事实上，除了叔叔阿尔法德和堂姐安多米达，他再也没有跟家里的任何人说过话了。

布莱克。他是多么地仇恨这个跟其含义一样黑暗的姓氏。

“小天狼星，”詹姆也注意到了他的视线，“那是……”

“雷古勒斯的魁地奇奖杯。”小天狼星冷淡地回答道，他十分不想在这个时候跟詹姆讨论自己那个软弱的弟弟。

“噢，”詹姆将脸贴到水晶玻璃上，“你弟弟的魁地词（奇）打得可真不错。”

“没错，”小天狼星的语气带上了一丝嘲讽，“他一向什么都比我强。”

“不，大脚板，”詹姆转过脸，他的眼睛在镜片下面亮晶晶的，“他可，他可从来没有机会像你一样交到我这样的朋友。”

小天狼星停了一秒钟，他紧紧地注视着詹姆，好像他不能理解这句话一样。

“莉莉没有说错，”过了一会儿，他笑了起来，灰色的眼睛里流露真正的快乐，“你的确是个讨厌的自大狂。”

“别，别这样说，”詹姆一本正经地抓住他的肩膀，“我还是有点知（资）本的。”

“得了吧，你也就飞得比其他学院的蠢蛋好一点，再加上魁地奇打得不太烂而已。”小天狼星摇摇头，下巴傲慢地抬了起来。

“你怎么敢，”詹姆凑得更近了些，他的舌头因为喝醉而有些打结，小天狼星可以闻到他身上的烈火威士忌的味道，“怎么敢嘲笑……”

“万人迷波特？”小天狼星有种要跑出陈列室的强烈冲动，但是他全身好像被抽掉了力气，甚至没有办法挪动自己的脚。

“也可，可以这么说，”詹姆笑了笑，冰凉的手指摸上了小天狼星的脖子，“他们这样喊，喊我还是有理由的。”

“什么理由？”小天狼星轻声地说道，感觉嘴巴突然干燥了起来。他能听到自己全身的血液开始疯狂地流动，心跳声砰砰地在耳朵里放大。

“别……”他用微不可闻的声音抗议道。

詹姆却好像没有听见，他只是凑得越来越近，小天狼星能看见自己在他眼睛里的倒影。

“我打得好的不止是魁地奇。”

小天狼星还没来得及思考为什么詹姆这句话说得特别流畅，就感觉到了一个冰冷的金属贴到了自己的鼻子上，那是詹姆的眼镜。

而他的嘴唇也轻轻地贴了过来。

“我们在那之前谈过一些话，不过都是无关紧要的东西，”小天狼星低着头，他看上去有些哀伤，“这对我来说并不是一个愉快的回忆，哈利。”

“是因为你们都喝醉了吗？”哈利小心翼翼地说。

“不，哈利，”他的教父苦笑了一下，灰色的眼睛暗淡了下来，“虽然我们的确都因为宿醉而忘记了这个吻。”

“那是什么让你觉得不愉快呢？”哈利迟疑地说。

小天狼星抬起了头，他重新看着那张酷似詹姆的脸。

詹姆的脸，莉莉的眼睛。

“是那之后的感觉，哈利，愧疚，悔恨，I knew my mind would never again be free to romp like the mind of God.*”

“能告诉我她是谁吗？”哈利看着小天狼星，他浑身散发着一种陌生的悲哀，这使他看起来不真实。

“你不认识。”小天狼星含糊地说着，似乎不愿过多地描述这个人的细节，“事实上，‘她’已经死了。”

“对不起，”哈利忧伤地看着自己的教父，他感到十分内疚，“非常抱歉，小天狼星。”

“没什么，哈利。”小天狼星低低地说，“那已经是很久很久以前的事了，我只是希望我的这点经验能够帮助到你，和那个女孩。”

“噢，小天狼星……”哈利觉得难过极了。

“好了，你快去睡觉吧，”小天狼星重新凝视着他，瘦削的脸上充满了关切，“我也很困了。”

哈利知道他在撒谎，然而他只是默默地点点头：“再见，小天狼星。”

“再见，哈利，照顾好自己。”

 

很多年以后，哈利再回想起这个夜晚，那个时候，他已经娶了一个红发女孩，而当年那个困扰着他的黑发女孩早已不知踪影。哈利回想起他那个连尸体都没有的教父和他那份激烈，冲动却又固执高傲的爱，他想自己终于读懂了那时候小天狼星身上的那种陌生的悲哀——那是一种孤独漂泊，永失所爱，却仍要生存下去的绝望。

 

*这句话出自了不起的盖茨比原文，大意应该是他知道他的心再也无法像从前一样自由了，非常喜欢，就拿来用了。


End file.
